


Gregory Horror Show: Becoming Neko Zombie

by Dominicboo1



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominicboo1/pseuds/Dominicboo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Neko Zombie go to the hotel in the first place? Why does Gregory hate him and his fellow cats so much? Neko wants peace among his cat people and the residents of a local hotel Gregory House. He goes to try to make amends with the hotel owner, Gregory. Gregory offers him a room, but Neko Zombie soon sees that everything is not as it should be. The residents are cruel, and love to torture guests especially human ones. (Author's note: Obviously he's going by Neko before getting his face sewn up, he's not exactly a Zombie before that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gregory Horror Show: Becoming Neko Zombie

Ch. 1  
I'm walking down in my village. I hear a yelp coming from the hotel down the road. I shake my head sadly. That poor old rat seems to get worse and worse luck every day.  
"GREGORY!"a woman shouts. "YOU ARE PATHETIC! THEY ARE CATS!"  
"Mama," Gregory whines. "Cats eat rats!"  
"Oh get a knife then!" his mother snaps. "Or get Catherine or Hell's Chef! ANYONE! ANYBODY THAT HAS SOME COMMON SENSE AND ISN'T A PATHETIC LITTLE SCUM LIKE YOU!!!!!!" I heard several knocks on the head, and Gregory screaming in pain.  
"Yes mama,"Gregory whined. The cats all ran out laughing. The Elder Cat turned to me, and stared. His eyes showed that he wasn't pleased with me.  
"Why weren't you there with us Neko?" he asked me. Neko is an old Japanese word for cat. My parents weren't exactly the most imaginative when it came to namin me.  
"I believe it's wrong to torment people," I said.  
"Neko," my mother said softly. "If you knew whta those 'people' did to others....you would understand"  
"There has to be a way to change these relations...."I said.  
"There is not," the Elder said.  
"I am going over there," I said.  
"What?!" all the cats said in shock.  
"I must do this," I said. "Goodbye I'll be back..."  
"No you won't," snapped the Elder. "We have laws here. The rats are the enemies....if you feel there aren't ...then perhaps you belong there."  
"All I want is peace, " I said walking up to the hotel and enterring slowly. I looked around. It seemed to be a typical buidling. Nothing was that out of place yet until....  
"Would you like a room...wait..a.WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MISERABLE FELINE?!!" asked a voice. I turned around. It was the voice I was used to hearing...Gregory.  
"I don't want any trouble," I said nervous at his sudden outburst.  
"Oh no?" Gregory said. "I think you do!"  
"I want to discuss our relations..."  
"Hmm.....let's see about that! Come with me!" I followed him into the hall.  
"I'll be back!" Gregory said. He entered a room. I peered in through the keyhole cautiously.  
"You will certainly benefit within a short time if you take in this cat," a female voice said. It was a frog in front of a crystal ball.  
"Excellent!" Gregory said. "But Mama...?"  
"It will make things interesting for her..." the frog said. Obviously she could tell I was listening and wanted neither me nor Gregory to know what her words meant.  
"Very well," Gregory said leaving the room. His tone was kinder now. "A friend of mine told me you trully mean us no harm. I am sorry about my outburst my friend....no hard feelings?"  
"None," I relpy. I understnad how I could be labelled.  
"Well come along here's your room,"he said closing the door. "Goodnight!"


End file.
